thecreaturesfandomcom-20200216-history
GaLmHD
''This page is only for GaLm's history with the Creatures. For more infomation about GaLm click here '' Anthony "GaLm" is a friend of some of the Creatures, and a member of The Derp Crew. He is often seen playing with Ze. History with the Creatures GaLm's first contact with a Creature was when he answered a forum thread on Gaia Online asking for Halo 2 body actors, the creator of the thread being ZeRoyalViking. The machinima was never released in the end but GaLm kept Ze added. Soon after, GaLm began mostly playing games on the PC, and didn't bother getting an Xbox 360 until 2009. Because of this, they didn't talk much between 2007-2009. Ze released a video (in 2009) detailing that he had made a Steam account, so GaLm added him. Later on, GaLm helped Ze and Kootra out in a TF2 Machinima (the first episode of Payload). He had Kootra added on his Steam and XBL friends list, but as they never talked, Kootra removed him. During the Halo: Reach beta in 2010, GaLm met Chilled after joining Ze's party. Much like with Kootra, they never talked to each other, and Chilled later removed GaLm from his XBL friends list (possibly to free up space). Later on in the year, he joined a game of Starcraft 2 with Ze, where he was added to the Skype call and introduced to Sp00n and Chilled. They (GaLm and Chilled) stayed in the Skype call afterwards, where Chilled asked GaLm if he did anything on YouTube (both of them not knowing the other did stuff). After GaLm showed his channel (and searched up Chilled's) he told Chilled that they had met once before in the past. Even with this more casual of meetings, they didn't talk much. It wasn't until February of 2011 that they really began to talk, after which Chilled asked GaLm if he wanted to do anything, leading into the Gears of War 2 Coop. GaLm continued his LPs throughout the year doing more and more content with Chilled, while also being seen around Creature streams (being acknowledged by at least Gassy). Appearances with the Creatures GaLm has been a body actor for a few of the Creatures' machinimas, but is mostly known for playing with Chilled and Ze. Some videos he has appeared in: *Red Dead Redemption (Undead Overrun with Smarty, Chilled, and ITzThyZoDiAc) *Chilladin Nation - May 27th Gathering (Joined Skype call multiple times) *Terraria (with SlyFox, Gassy Mexican, Junkyard, Ze, and Chilled) *Borderlands (Coop campaign with Chilled and Ze) *Chilled and Ze's Excellent Minecraft Adventure (Guest starred alongside Junkyard129) *N+ (with Ze, Chilled, and Smarty) *Terraria (with Ze and Chilled) Alongside being in multiple videos, GaLm has moderated various Creature livestreams. Creature Filmography Machinimas Trivia *He met with Gassy, Junkyard, and Slyfox in Terraria. *GaLm, while moderating a livestream, joined a game of the Hidden with Chilled, Gassy, Diction, etc. without them knowing, and proceeded to defeat them numerous times as The Hidden, causing Chilled grievance. It came to the point where they never wanted to play with him again and were deciding whether to remove him from the crew or not. He was eventually forgiven and is now an active member of the DerpCrew. * A tweet from GaLm caused a water bottle gag from the Creatures to be interpreted as the induction of Immortal into the Creatures. After discussing it at dinner later that night, they made Immortal a Creature. Links YouTube Twitter Steam Twitch Category:Critters and Friends Category:Friend of Ze